The construction of instruments made of foodstuff, such as hardened candy, for the amusement of children, has long been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,334 issued to Gant discloses a whistle that is constructed of a body, preferably of an edible material such as candy, which includes a through air entry located transversely within the body. The air entry connects to an exhaust chamber which is located longitudinally within the body. The air exhaust chamber terminates at an air exhaust opening formed within the top surface of the body. The air exhaust chamber is triangularly shaped and tapered to be the narrowest at its pointed tip. The body may be mounted on a supporting stick.
Pasta having shapes resembling musical instruments is also known in the art. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,615 as well as U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,616, both issued to Blatnick, disclose the ornamental design for a trumpet-shaped and saxophone-shaped pasta piece, respectively.